The Walking Drama
by MistyxKisame
Summary: The characters of the walking dead are put up against each other for 5 million dollars. Friendships will be tested and new enemies will be made. Who will win the 5 million? Who will be sent home crying like a little girl? Will an alliances be formed? Read and find out!


Only contains season 1 & 2 characters of TWD and a few other folks

* * *

"Welcome everybody to the first season of The Walking Drama because TDI was copyrighted!" grinned Dawn. "Also we couldn't think of anything better. Anyways, let's get a look at our contestants for this evening."

The camera then went to the docks where the character were getting off the boat. Ben Paul was throwing up as well as Alvin. Meanwhile Kenny was telling the and all the other sea sick folks that they needed to get on the sea more often to which Lee told him to shut up. Clementine was looking at sea shells on the beach with Sarah, Duck, and Talia. Larry was bitching about the sun while Lilly told him he should have brought sunscreen. Omid was carrying Christa's heavy ass bags and everybody else was pretty much chilling and talking with each other.

"Oh god! I hate boats." said Ben wiping his mouth. He noticed the camera. "Wait, are you filming this?!"

"How's it feel to throw up in front of millions, Mr. Paul?" asked the young woman holding her microphone to him.

"Embarrassed. Do you mind cutting that out?"

"Sorry, but this is live." said Dawn.

"Oh."

She went over to the kids. "Hello. How's it feel to be here, competing for millions of dollars against your friends, family, and even possible enemies?"

"It feels pretty good." said Sarah. "I'm kind of nervous though."

"Swing some booty and people will follow." said Clementine.

"Aren't you a little too young to be saying that?" asked the hostess. She gave her the finger. She scowled at the little girl and turned to Duck. "Anything you have to say?"

"Yeah! I'mma win that million!" said Duck. "I'm gonna get every single Batman comic book and..."

"BATMAN'S WHACK!" yelled Lee off camera.

"...enough candy to eat until I pop!" finished Duck ignoring the man.

"What about you, young lady?" asked Dawn to Becca. "Are you excited?"

"FUCK YEAH I AM!" said Becca grinning. "5 million dollars? Who wouldn't be?"

"Becca!" said Shel. "Watch your mouth."

"It would seem that our contestants are ready to win that million bucks." said Dawn turning back to the camera. "Or at least they had better be if they really want that money. Now to show our contestants their teams. Everyone please turn your attention to the sign over there."

Not too far from the beach was a sign with the words "Welcome to Daisy Island" with a picture of Princess Daisy on it while the letters were flashing in multicolors. The image and letters were replaced by three columns reading RED, BLUE, AND YELLOW. The names were randomized before being shown to the audience and the people on the island.

 **TEAM RED-**

1\. Sarita

2\. Duck

3\. Rebecca

4\. Ben

5\. Nick

6\. Bradford

7\. Mark

8\. Shel

9\. Rebecca

10\. Becca

11\. Andrew St. John

12\. Mike

13\. Sarah

14\. Christa

15\. Lee

16\. Mira

 **TEAM BLUE-**

1\. Reggie

2\. Molly

3\. Russel

4\. Omid

5\. Danny St. John

6\. Clementine

7\. Melanie

8\. Carver

9\. Matthew

10\. Walter

11\. Carlos

12\. Troy

13\. Wyatt

14\. Brie

15\. Carley

16\. Talia

 **Team Yellow-**

1\. Gil

2\. Alvin,

3\. Vernon,

4\. Tavia,

5\. Kenny,

6\. Luke

7\. Pete

8\. Rebecca

9\. Jane

10\. Doug

11\. Andrew St. John

12\. Katjaa

13\. Bonnie

14\. Arvo

15\. Lilly

16\. Asher

"I don't want to be on the same team with that jackass!" said Jane and Lilly in unison and then they looked at each other.

"How do you think I feel being on the same team with you, bitches?" said Kenny. "Can we have a do-over or somethin'? I really don't feel like being on the same team as them."

"Every 4 episodes, we switch out teams, but for now you're stuck with them."

"I won't last that long with him." said Lilly glaring at the man.

"You put me on the same team with a cannibal! How'd he even get here?" said Lee. "This contest is rigged to make us lose by getting eaten!"

"Yes! I don't have any dorks on my team!" said Clementine. "Oh wait. Carlos."

"I heard that!" said Carlos.

"Get ready to get rekt, FAGGOT!" said Mira pointing at her sister. "You're going down!"

"Mira, remember why we're here." said Talia.

"You're on, noob!" said Asher while Talia palmfaced.

They were instructed on getting settled inside of their rooms in buildings A and B. As everyone went to go put up their things, they all started chatting about what they were going to do with their prize money. They were all excited to be on a on a show competing against each other and even more so about the money. Most as you could imagine were pretty pissed about certain people being on their teams. Some even more so that certain people weren't. As the girls got settled in, Clementine voice her complaint to Sarah about her situation in private since the two along with Becca and Talia were sharing a room.

"I can't believe you and I aren't on the same team! It's so unfair."

"Consider yourself lucky." said Becca as she stuffed her shirts into her dresser drawer. "She'd just mess everything up."

"Sarah's smart, so I dunno what you're talking about." said Clementine.

"I'm not talking about that." said she crossing her arms. "She so freakin' childish. What the hell would you be doing if she tripped and fell and started crying about it? She's just a big baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" said Sarah.

"To hell you aren't. You..."

"Can't we all just be friends here?" piped up Talia. "I mean, it's good to make allies, isn't it? And besides, we all share a room together."

"Who the hell asked you?" she turned to the older teen. "And where did you get those clothes from? You look like you're from the 1400s or somethin'."

"She is from the past, dumbass." said Clementine. "She got teleported in the Scumbag interviews."

"Oh right. Still though, you shouldn't be walking around in those rags."

"They're not rags!" Talia said insulted. "They cost more than you do!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! GOT 'EM!" yelled Clementine.

"Why you..." She was cut off by her sister coming inside of the bedroom. She glared at the three before leaving with her sister.

Clementine thought about Talia said earlier. Would it hurt to make a few friends here and there? Maybe. It would sure as hell help not getting kicked off the island or rather getting someone kicked off. As Talia resumed putting away her things and Sarah reading one of her books, the little girl starting making a list of people she wanted gone and people she needed to get close to in order to achieve said purpose.


End file.
